The Brothers Grimoire
The Brothers Grimoire is the Fourth episode of the Second Season. The Episode aired July 27, 2014 and attracted 1314 Million Viewers. Summary Wendy and Tommy (Ignacio Serricchio) have a disastrous series of meetings. Old friends of Frederick’s from Asgard make an unwelcome visit to Fair Haven. Dash and Killian receive their inheritance which yields interesting results. Plot Tommy and Wendy are enjoying a picnic date and doing just fine until a rat comes running out of the bushes and crawls up Tommy's body and he starts panicking. Wendy grabs the rat, looks it in the eye as she squeezes it and then throws it back into the bushes. Tommy tries to calm himself with a beer but clearly the mood has gone. Victor is still being held captive by Ivar, he is chained up and covered with blood and cuts. Joanna is expecting him home so Ivar uses Victor's phone to send a text explaining that he missed his flight, in order to buy them more time. A rat enters the room and transforms into a woman named Isis. Isis says that she found Wendy but because Wendy was so focused on Tommy, she didn't realise who she was holding when she picked up the rat. Isis slips on her panties. Ivar licks the wound on her leg which heals it. Dash goes to see Ingrid at the Library to see how she is holding up and Ingrid assures Dash that he didn't know what was happening to him and she knew Dash questions if Ingrid believes what happened was her fault and Ingrid confirms that she wonders if she had told Dash earlier, if all of this could have been avoided. Dash expresses his gratitude for Ingrid's timely arrival and promises to be there if Ingrid needs anything. Wendy has returned home and Joanna questions if the date went badly because Wendy is actually home. Wendy explains that the date went well until a rat crashed their picnic and explains it away as an example of the Beauchamp women's horrible luck with men. Joanna points out that her relationship with Victor is good. Wendy reminds Joanna that she was estranged from Victor for three centuries and didn't talk to him for two. Joanna says that things between her and Victor have been good lately and that Victor will be home today. Wendy says that Tommy wants a do-over date but questions if she is up to and Joanna snarks about her having an eternity to find a mate. Dash and Killian chat about how Killian met Ava and Dash clearly feels relief when he learns that Killian has no idea what really happened to him. They are interrupted by a knock on the door and it turns out to be their mother's executor. The executor drops off a box revealing that he was told to deliver it upon her death, only of the two brothers were together. When Dash opens the box, he finds a cryptex. When Killian grabs the other end of the cryptex, it immediately lights up, causing the brothers to decide that it's time they had a little conversation. Back in the torture chamber, Ivar threatens Victor with death by a thousand cuts, which Isis apparently is a master in. Isis brings up the portals and reveals that they know the one in East End was opened. Isis demands to know where the key is because she and Ivar want to return home. Victor tells them to go to hell, so Ivar suggests that if Victor does not break soon, they can try to break Wendy. Isis confirms that she is fine with that as long as they stay away from Joanna because Joanna scares her. Ivar intercepts a text from Joanna to Victor, saying that Frederick is looking forward to seeing him. Ivar and Isis realise that Frederick must have come through the portal and call it good news for them and bad new for Victor. Dash opens the cryptex and finds a note in Latin saying follow the trail. The brothers begin to wonder what it means and marvel at the fact that they are warlocks. Killian reveals that Ava is a witch and that is why they found each other. Dash in turn reveals that the Beauchamps are witches and calls Freya a lying bitch, after admitting that she never shared that information with him. Dash explains that Ingrid told him that their powers were dormant and that their mother's death must have brought them on. Tommy and Wendy are playing darts and she uses her Telekenisis to make a better shot than him. When Tommy moves to withdraw the darts from the board, Wendy throws a dart hitting him in the back. Wendy uses magic to quickly heal him and calls him a baby. Tommy snarks about Wendy delivering a nice apology and points out that they are not having the best of luck on their dates. Wendy grabs her bag and suggests quitting while they are ahead but Tommy is determined to forge on, calling it the best time he has had in a long time. Frederick brings some booze up to the bar and sees Ivar and Isis. Frederick is instantly uncomfortable, as Isis invades Fredrick's personal space. When Freya does not recognize Isis and Ivar, they realise that she is a new Freya. Ivar explains that back in the old country, they all used to be friends and get into a lot of trouble together Frederick is quick to assure Freya that she is a good girl. Freya asks for details and Isis promises they will only tell the stories about Frederick. Dash and Killian continue to talk about what follow the trail means. Dash suggests that it may be a Spell and Killian points out that the cryptex didn't open until they both touched it and therefore they should say the spell together. When they say the spell, the paper drifts across the room and lands on the floor and bursts into flames, as it leaves a symbol in the wood. When the brothers pry the floor boards up, they discover their family grimoire. Of course, Dash wants to try a spell. Back at The Bent Elbow, Isis and Ivar tell the story of how Frederick stole the sacred scrolls. Frederick explains that he did so so that the people would know that those in power bent the law to serve their own ends. Frederick explains when he was young and stupid, he was quite the daredevil. Ivar says that he and Isis took their rowdy behaviour too far and as a result were banished by Frederick and Freya's grandfather. Frederick tells them that they are lucky because they didn't have to face the king's wrath, when Isis says that they didn't have it easy on this side. Ivar points out that Isis had her big brother to look for her and the two kiss. Isis and Ivar tell Freya that they are twins like she and Frederick and Freya is quick to point out that she and Frederick are not like that. Frederick asks to speak to Freya for a moment and explains that Isis and Ivar are bottom feeders whose clan are despised in Asgard. Freya points out that Ivar and Isis were Fredrick's friends and Frederick explains that he was acting out and that were happy to come along for the ride. Freya makes it clear that they need to get rid of Ivar and Isis and Frederick promises to take care of it. When Frederick returns to the bar, he finds only Ivar waiting for him. When Frederick asks what the twins want, Ivar explains that they are owed because they took the fall for Frederick in Asgard. Frederick is quick to deny owing them anything and suggests that they leave before things get rough. Ivar however will not be scared away and pulls up an image of Victor on his phone. Freya is now at the back of the bar when Isis suddenly appears Isis strokes Freya's chin saying that Freya was always so pretty and that they should have some fun. When Freya declines the offer, Isis blows some sort of black smoke into her face. The Brothers decide to cast a spell from the Grimoire. Relying on Dash's Latin, they choose a spell which is supposed to make them invulnerable to pain, physical, emotional and mental. Dash cut's his finger and the cut's Killians, they add a drop of blood into a glass and drink from it. They perform the Spell. Tommy and Wendy are stuck on the side of the road having acquired a flat tire. Tommy snarks about hearing the ocean in her cell phone having dropped it. It seems that their luck is not improving. Tommy gets the spare from the trunk and is almost hit by a truck, forcing Wendy to use her magic yet again. Wendy again says that the universe is trying to tell them something but Tommy says that they are fine and asks about the Latin Wendy speaks. Wendy lies and calls it a calming mantra. Tommy says that he should try one and then describes how he almost died as a medic in Iraq. Unfortunately, the man who ended up saving Tommy died later of internal bleeding in his arms. Tommy declares that existing isn't enough for him anymore. The two then share a kiss. Back at The Bent Elbow, Ivar taunts Frederick about Victor being a screamer. Ivar throws a dart a Frederick and stops time. He talks about how pliable mortals are. Frederick points out that this does not apply to him. Ivar warns that this isn't a negotiation and that he wants a key, so that he and his sister can return home. Frederick tells Ivar that Asgard is no longer the way he imagines it but Ivar is determined that Asgard must be better than living the way they currently are. Frederick says that he doesn't have the key and if he did, it would not be safe to open the door because there is no way to know what will come through. Ivar threatens to kill Victor again but Frederick says that from the look of the video, he is already to late to save his father. Ivar points out that they still have Freya and gives Frederick two hours to hand over the portal key. Dash and Killian are sitting together over a glass of wine and Dash says that he doesn't feel any different. Dash decides to test the spell by putting his arm in the flame and sure enough, he's just fine. When Killian decides to follow suit, he burns his arm badly. Killian then starts to cough and coughs up a tooth, along with blood. Dash then calls Ingrid for help and she warns them not to do anything until she gets there. Dash tells Killian not to worry but when Killian runs his hands through his hair, he pulls out a handful of hair. Frederick has returned home to grab the Beauchamp Grimoire from the Trunk and is caught by Joanna. Frederick is forced to admit that both Victor and Freya have been kidnapped to force the family to open the portal and hand over the key. Joanna asks Frederick why he didn't tell her and Frederick explains that since that is his mess, he wanted to clean it up all by himself. Joanna tells Frederick that he should have informed her because she knows that tribe and that the twins are probably hiding underground. Joanna turns and leaves, as Frederick calls out that he has a plan and that he is meeting Ivar at the library. Joanna instructs Frederick to remain where he is but Frederick says that if Ivar doesn't think that he is bringing the key, Ivar and Isis will kill Freya and Victor. Joanna turns in anger and says that Ivar and Isis will try to kill Freya and Victor either way and that if Frederick stays at home, she will know he is safe. Of course, Frederick does not listen to Joanna and leaves anyway. Ingrid whilst in a trance travels to the woods to be with the Mandragora. Ingrid offers her body to feed it. They have Sex on the floor of the forest. Freya and Victor are both in the dungeon now and Victor is not doing well at all. Isis uses the opportunity to force a kiss on Freya, telling her that she smells delicious. Freya calls Isis sick and Isis explains that this is why she gets along so well with Frederick and that she once saw Frederick cut out a man's eyeballs just for looking at his girl. When Joanna enters the dungeon, she finds Isis with Freya, so she waves her arm which launches an Telekenetic Wave at Ivar which throws her across the room. She then uses her magic to free Freya. Isis then says a spell and starts an hour glass going, before turning into a rat and escaping. Freya is about to stand in relief and is ordered by Joanna to stay where she is because if she stands, the spell will kill them all. Ingrid comes back to consciousness in the Woods and finds a massive cut on her shoulder. When she checks her phone, she finds several messages from Dash and takes off Back at the house, Killian is in bed and not doing well. There are sores all over Killian's face and he is covered in sweat. Killian asks Dash if there is anything he can do because he is a doctor and Dash replies that this wasn't covered in med school. They decide to take Killian to the hospital and Killian struggles to get out of bed and in the process, Dash accidentally breaks Killian's rib. Ingrid rushes in and heals Killian's rib and asks what the brothers were thinking. Dash explains that he was trying to make them invulnerable. Dash gives Ingrid the grimoire and she explains that sometimes the simpler a spell sounds, the more complicated it really is. When Ingrid reads the spell, she learns that it takes the vitality of one person and transfers it to another. Killian points out that he is dying and Ingrid confirms this and promises to walk them through how to reverse it. Frederick arrives at the library with the Beauchamp Grimoire and calls out to Ivar who says that Frederick brought what he owes them. Ivar asks for the key and Frederick claims that the key is a spell. Ivar tells Frederick to do the spell and reminds him that Freya's time is running out. Frederick asks if Ivar plans on leaving without Isis but is told that Isis will make it and that he is to focus on opening the portal. Frederick reads a spell from the page to call on a snake and a terrified Ivar jumps on top of a bookshelf as the sound of Snakes hissing echoes through the Library. A Snake emerges from the Illustration on the page. Ivar launches a statue at Frederick but he ducks out of the way. Frederick throws the snake at Ivar and it enters Ivar's body and releases its venom. Ivar says that he just wanted to go home and Frederick tells him that he never should have come there and threatened his family. Frederick then breaks Ivar's neck with his foot. Wendy and Tommy are getting together for a drink and Tommy says that he got lucky the day he met Wendy. The two kiss and Tommy notes that Wendy tastes like peanuts. It seems that when Wendy was in the kitchen, she has a handful of peanuts to stave off her hunger. Tommy has a peanut allergy and goes into shock and Wendy fumbles the epi pen. Ingrid is guiding Dash and Killian through the spell.Killian returns to himself and the two brothers hug. Back at the dungeon, nothing Joanna has tried to free Freya and Victor has worked and in fact, she has only made the hour glass clock move faster. In desperation, Freya tells her mother to grab Victor and leave because she will be reborn.Victor comes back to consciousness and suggests that he switch places with Freya because he is not going to make it anyway. Joanna says no, convinced that she can save Victor if she can get him out of there. Victor tells Joanna that it's too late for that and points out that Freya has never lived this long.Victor yells for Joanna to do it now and finally, she consents and recites the spell. Victor and Freya change places. Victor and Freya tell each other that they love each other and Freya leaves. Joanna tells Victor that she loves him and that she doesn't want to leave him but Victor tells Joanna that the sand is almost gone and so she rushes out with Freya. The two women just make it out of the dungeon, when the sand goes off, leaving a blast behind them. Wendy once again suggests that she and Tommy heed the universe's warning on their budding relationship. Tommy makes it clear that Wendy is not going to get rid of him because he believes that nights like this remind a person of what it is to be alive. Tommy taunts the universe to bring it on and kisses Wendy on the check promising to call her tomorrow. Killian brings up that Dash almost killed him and when Dash apologizes, Killians says that its okay, because he knows Dash would never do anything like that on purpose. Dash snarks about Killian probably haunting his ass. Dash suggests that this was their mother's way of getting them both together. Ingrid interrupts to tell the brothers that she is leaving but when she hugs Killian, Dash notices the wound on her shoulder and asks to take a look. When Killian leaves, Ingrid shows the cut on her shoulder and admits that she does not know what happened because she is losing pieces of time. Ingrid asks for help and Dash agrees to help her. Frederick returns home to find Joanna wrapped in a blanket in front of the fire. When he asks for Freya, he learns that Freya doesn't want to see him and is instead at The Bent Elbow and that his father is dead. Joanna tells Frederick that he should have told her sooner. Frederick says that he is sorry and that this was his mess. Joanna tells Frederick that she cannot talk to him right now and asks him to leave. Killian walks into The Bent Elbow in an angered state and Freya is drinking at the bar. Killian approaches saying he needs to talk to Freya but before he can finish, Freya says that her father died and gets up to hug Killian. Frederick takes a walk outside and passes by a man who is walking past him. Suddenly the man is picked up and dragged across the floor by an Invisible being which reveals itself to be the Mandragora which inserts its tentacle in his mouth, eventually killing him. Used Powers * Animalshifting * Healing * Telekinesis * Pyrokinesis * Celerity * Smoke Breathing * Chronokinesis (with Spell) * Telekinetic Wave Emission ' * 'Molecular Combustion Cast Main cast *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp *Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Freya Beauchamp *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp *Mädchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner *Daniel DiTomasso as Killian Gardiner *Christian Cooke as Frederick Beauchamp Guest Stars *Joel Gretsch as Victor Beauchamp *Callard Harris as Ivar *Rachel Nichols as Isis *Ignacio Serricchio as Tommy *Anthony Konechny as The Mandragora Gallery 10511123_811765018856186_6636377063189281406_n.jpg 10570401_811765188856169_4505682777396032493_n.jpg 10414454_811765165522838_7292380533502679355_n.jpg 10473458_811765152189506_3976607631526505911_n.jpg 10455264_811765118856176_6438112619943472303_n.jpg 10403684_811765102189511_5845408007085214036_n.jpg 10464413_811770298855658_6180505709679717705_n.jpg 995050_811765098856178_903604582823196543_n.jpg 10516714_811765015522853_2316120277661207977_n.jpg 10405290_811765012189520_3153749779837788507_n.jpg Soundtrack Trivia *Akela Cooper stated on twitter that originally when pitched, the vitality spell was to age Killian rapidly. But they decided to go with boils & blood as the writers thought it would be much more fun. *The title is a reference to the famous folk tale and fairy tale writers the Brothers Grimm. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes